Electrical devices and components often employ paper insulation to surround and electrically insulate an electrical conductor. One such electrical device is a transformer that has at least two electric circuits that share a common magnetic flux, so that a voltage in one circuit magnetically induces a voltage in the other circuit. Another such electrical device is a reactor that has at least one electric circuit and a magnetic flux arranged to increase the impedance of an electric circuit. In either device, a magnetic path may be provided by an iron core. The electric circuits and the core may be immersed in a dielectric fluid in an enclosure. The conductors that make up the electric circuits are separated and electrically insulated from each other and from other components, such as the core and the enclosure, by paper insulation.